This invention relates to cosmetic devices, and more particularly to a device for drawing the ears closer to the head, for cosmetic enhancement.
Public figures, such as artists, actors, speakers, models and others, whose ears protrude significantly from the face, attempt a wide variety of corrective techniques in an effort to enhance their appearance. These techniques range from costly cosmetic surgery to the use of wads of adhesive tape interposed between the ears and head.
Cosmetic surgery is more costly than most people can afford, and the lack of reliability of adhesion renders the use of wads of adhesive tape unsatisfactory. Intermediate those extremes is the use of ornamental or corrective devices which are attached to the outwardly exposed portions of the ears. Exemplary of these types of devices are those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 516,135; 543,455; 1,062,654; 1,338,090: 2,339,572; 2,896,613; 3,154,071; 3,238,938; 3,695,256 and 4,187,838. All of these involve the use of mechanical components which are located on the ears in full view, and thus draw attention to an unnatural appearance.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,050,744 discloses a device for the prevention and correction of protruding ears, which comprises a pair of discs secured together by thread and having adhesive on their outer surfaces for securing one of the discs to the back surface of the ear and the other disc to the confronting surface of the face, the length of the thread determining the degree to which the ear is spaced outwardly from the face. Manufacture of this device is quite costly since the incorporation of threads of various length requires excessive manual labor while limiting production volume.